1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flashlights having handles or gripping surfaces with a clip or clamp integrated therein.
2. Background
There is a significant need among users of flashlights to have some sort of “hands-free” capability, so that the user can have both hands available to work on a task while the flashlight illuminates a work space. Some currently available flashlights, however, require additional bulky mechanisms that need to be affixed to the flashlight, and take up a lot of space, to provide this utility. In addition, other currently available flashlights that can illuminate a space and allow for hands-free operation by a user are not portable, and can not be easily manipulated or carried around by the user. There are no flashlights available that can provide both capabilities at the same time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flashlight that can provide hands-free operation for a user, while simultaneously being easily manipulated or portable.